


人事缺口

by T_677



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 12





	人事缺口

Benji还是挺受欢迎的，Ethan发现这点的时候吃了一惊。倒不是说他对Benji的能力有什么怀疑，只是，那是Benji，出外勤时会紧张到喋喋不休而且不时给他制造点小麻烦的Benji。最要命的是，Ethan发现，他对Benji的印象还过时地停留在兔脚任务的时候——那时Benji还是个一天坐在电脑后面20个小时的胖乎乎的技术顾问。

小小的红色LED在他脑袋里某个地方闪烁不停，大概已经很长一段时间了，提醒Ethan更新一下自己的“数据库”。可Ethan是个大忙人，而Benji的灯就只是这么低调安静地闪着，没发出一点声音，跟它的主人完全不同。

触发警报的是Brandt——有时候Ethan觉得他就是干这个的——告诉Ethan他们的Benji Dunn先生这次任务没法参加了。

“他怎么了？”Ethan第一个反应是发生了什么事，因为那是Benji，总是第一个拿走他给的手机。

“你休假的时候Jeremy把他要去帮忙了。”

“我们可以等他一个礼拜，反正还有些准备工作要做。”

“呃，Ethan，”Brandt头也不抬地把一堆小炸弹往手提箱里塞，“之后他得去格陵兰岛，另一个任务，他没给你发短信吗？”

Ethan把红外眼镜从头顶摘下来，似乎想说什么，他试了几次，最后问，“他都没有假期的吗？”

“你想让他用假期来做这个？”Brandt指指面前那一堆武器，用一种不明显的不满看了Ethan一眼，“不管怎么说，他最近挺忙的。”

Ethan想说的其实不是这个，他没收到Benji的短信。他的上一个手机早就不知道报废在哪了。手机对他来说是易耗品，即使没丢，号码也一直变个不停。可那是Benji，要是想给他发短信的话，总该有办法的。不过Ethan Hunt是不会争辩这种事的，他接受任务，在有限的资源里做选择，最后保证交上一份卷面整洁或是不怎么整洁但分数还不错的答卷就够了。他们这种设定的人是不该斤斤计较的。

他们错过了Benji一整个冬天，一直在下一年春天快结束的时候才又见面。

Benji从走廊里匆匆走过，穿了一件黑色的夹克，戴着与之相配的黑色棒球帽，一脸毛茸茸的金色胡须。他在经过Ethan的时候差点没看见他，谢天谢地，他在走过之后0.1秒内大叫一声“Ethan！”转了回来。

“天呐Ethan！”他跟以前一样不太淡定，但这让Ethan忍不住笑。

“你还好吗，他们说你去伊斯坦布尔了，那里怎么样？有艳遇吗？哦你肯定不敢相信，我刚从莫斯科回来，克里姆林宫的修复进展神速，我黑了他们一个摄像头，未授权的，只是出于好奇。还有芬兰，你去过芬兰吗？我打赌你一定去过，那里见鬼的冷，你能想象吗？我得把手搓热了才能控制电脑，差点得了冻疮……”

典型的Benji式滔滔不绝，不给别人提问和回答的机会，Ethan识趣地不去打断他，听他没完没了地谈论低温对监控设备的影响和不人道的物资配给。

他讲起话来手舞足蹈，眉毛和眼睛像是要跳去别的什么地方，和以前的习惯没什么两样。只不过，Benji比上次又瘦了一点，一条浅色的疤从他的星球大战T恤下面露出来，盘踞在锁骨上方。他的手背上还有一些，刚刚结痂。左边眉毛上有一小块正在消退变淡的淤青。Ethan怀疑还有多少这样的“任务奖励”藏在他那傻乎乎的极客装扮之下，不过关于这些，Benji倒是一个字也没提。就在几年之前他的职业风险还只是腕管综合征和腰肌劳损。

“Benji！”有人从办公室里伸出头来大叫。

“我在这儿，抱歉，半分钟！”Benji喊回去，收起兴奋之后有些不知所措，“那我们以后再聊？”他站在原处，像是在等着Ethan批准似的。

于是Ethan只好捏捏他的肩膀，说“下次见”。

Brandt提议过给部长打报告，让他把Benji还给他们。只不过，当时Ethan并没有表现出多少热情，Luther当然更不会，如果他对炸掉什么东西之外的任何事还有热情的话。

“他们说Benjamin Dunn需要提前两个月预约。”Brandt用一种生无可恋的语气。上一个指派给他们的技术员因为要穿过大约五十米的封锁线去重接数据线吓破了胆。再之前的那个，因为Ethan强迫他黑进CIA的数据库向上司递了投诉信。

“Benji什么都肯做。”Brandt暗示道，“Jeremy说只要是任务需要，他什么都肯做，拆弹、卧底、当诱饵甚至是写那些该死的报告。当然，会有些抱怨，但他都做了。”

“我不知道你想说什么，Brandt。”Luther用一把螺丝刀捅着他们上一次任务用的定位器，看了一眼正在认真擦拭勃朗宁的Ethan。

“好了好了，我会去预约的。”Ethan最终在两人沉重的目光之下说。

这简直成了新的不可能任务。Hunley说Benji的任务已经排到了年底。“圣诞节的时候，也许。”部长装模作样地翻翻笔记本，“Dunn好像没打算休假。”

好吧，这没什么。Ethan想，Benji没那么好，这次来填补空缺的Alex也没那么糟。

“说点什么，Alex。”Ethan在穿过一条漆黑一片似乎没有尽头的隧道时说。

“有什么问题吗，Hunt特工？”耳机里传来年轻人困惑的声音。

“不，没什么。你不想谈谈你的周末吗，或者新电影，或者……”Ethan用三门语言分别骂了自己，然后改口，“算了，抱歉，当我什么都没说。”

“我不明白……”

“到此为止Alex。”

只是太闷了，Brandt和Luther都不是喜欢聊天的类型，Ethan自己也不是。奇怪的是他们之前倒是没有觉得安静点有什么不好。

Ethan弓着身子，隧道的高度越来越低。他在等Alex打开头顶的那扇门，但是对方那边好像出了点什么问题。

“抱歉，Hunt特工，我们的设备可能出了点故障。”Alex说。

“没关系，别有压力。火车轨道上的炸弹还有3分钟就要爆炸了，只是提醒一句。”Ethan用手臂撑住膝盖，看了一眼手表。他不知道倒计时有没有用，不过通常Brandt这么做的时候都会让人非常不爽。

“呃，还有两分钟不到了。”他用袖子把快要流进眼睛里的汗水擦掉。

头顶上的铁门发出喀嗒一声响，Ethan站起来试图推开它。

“有密码，现在是12345了。”Ethan的通讯器说，“顺便说一句，这是Benji。”

“多谢，Benji。”Ethan输入密码站起来，结果又被半开的铁门敲了一下脑袋。

“啊，抱歉，我的错，对不起，马上就好。”Benji在那头一连串地道歉，“好了，现在好了。一点点小故障。”

“Alex去哪了？”

“呃……那个，他掉线了。我还在巴格达，接入一条非法线路来打个招呼，Alex很快就回来了，我这边的信号也不太稳定……”

“Benji。”

“……别告诉他，他们会投诉我的。我还有一堆工作要做，实在不能再应付审查了……”

“Benji！”Ethan打断他。“你到底什么时候回来？我这儿可是一团糟。”

“嗯……我不知道，圣诞节之后？”

“现在。”

“可是Jeremy说……部长肯定不会……我是说我还被安排了其他的——”

“就现在。”Ethan跑起来，赶在倒计时结束前剪断某条线。“我会去跟部长沟通。”当Ethan说“沟通”的时候，他的意思其实是“胁迫”，必要时拿出随便哪次任务时不小心挖掘到的部长不为人知的“小秘密”。

“Alex重启系统了，我得……”

“Benji，快点回来，我说真的。”Ethan喘了口气，“我接了个很困难的任务，又一个不可能任务，说不定等不到圣诞节我们就都没命了呢。”

“……好吧好吧，我的天呐，你可真难缠。”Benji在那头嘟嘟囔囔，好像还撞在了什么东西上，“嗷我的脑袋。好吧我想点办法。现在先再见，我回头给你发短信。拜。”

Benji第三天晚上在伦敦跟他们汇合了，整个人晒成了棕色，他把Jeremy大发雷霆的盛况绘声绘色地描述了一遍，给他们看他在鲁萨法被一条恶狗咬出的伤口。他说他现在机警得很，绝不会再被人绑走捆上炸弹。没人叫他闭嘴，连Luther也没有，Brandt递给他一瓶水，说“欢迎回来。”

一切恢复原样，虽然有些吵，但Ethan觉得，他们应该能够平安无事地度过圣诞节，像之前的每一年一样。

“你们知道吗，巴格达有一种豆子特别难吃。”Benji边检查系统边对他们所有人说。


End file.
